


Remember

by Abraxas (Qlippoth)



Series: The 6ixth Session [17]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Inuyasha Issekiwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas
Summary: An upset, teenaged Miroku runs away from his master and is found by Hachi.Issekiwa 2007 Ribbon 1st Place
Series: The 6ixth Session [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611058
Kudos: 1





	Remember

Originally Published May 11, 2007

* * *

Miroku stumbled along that dark, cold night. The snow, ankle-deep, stung his feet. The air, bitter, burned his lungs. Yet he continued through that virginal trail white even in shadow.

Another mile and he stopped. He leaned against a tree; he collapsed into exhaustion. Perhaps he should not have run away. Perhaps he should not have lost his temper with his master.

He was stubborn, though.

_I'm not a boy anymore!_

And it was too late now.

The weather worsened when a hand grasped his shoulder. Shocked, he staggered aback, until he saw it was Hachi. Relaxed though disappointed he sighed admitting he was caught.

The tanuki sat by the acolyte. They huddled until warm. Hachi examined the human's hand: the Kazaana, only then emerging, proved the bearer was not a boy. Miroku teased the raccoon's whiskers: the face so different yet so familiar.

"Mushin's not mad."

"But I am."

Hachi led Miroku into a field. He raised the youth upon his shoulders. And then the demon transformed into something new and different. Something the human had not seen before.

Miroku loved the feel of it - the fur was soft and warm.

The ball of flesh rose above the clouds where the skies were endless.

Miroku blanketed himself with the fur then lulled into a dream.

At the gates of the temple Hachi stirred Miroku.

"He won't know you left."

The acolyte nodded, tearing.

The demon held that hand and wrapped a sacred ribbon about its glove.

"Remember."

* * *


End file.
